1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to motor vehicles and in particular to a method of controlling a motor vehicle take-off from rest.
2. Description of Related Art
When a motor vehicle takes-off from rest with the intention of ascending a slope it is often difficult for a driver of the motor vehicle to perform the take-off without producing excessive wheel spin, unintentional roll-back or stalling the engine. This problem is exacerbated if the vehicle is towing a heavy trailer due to the additional weight of the trailer.